


5 Times Stakar Parents Yondu & 1 Time He Fucks Up

by ship_all_the_ships_i_love



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Emotions, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, and loves it, he still loves yondu, mom aleta, ravagers as family, stakar dads, until he fucks up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-03-11 04:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13516578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ship_all_the_ships_i_love/pseuds/ship_all_the_ships_i_love
Summary: Before the age of the Guardians, there were the Ravagers. Read all about Stakar secretly loving parenting a younger, scrawnier Yondu- until it all goes to hell.





	1. 1. The Beginning of the End

The sounds of battle rang out across the planet, geyser water tinged with blood spraying out. It wasn’t much of a planet to Stakar who had been to the edge of the galaxy but it contained a gem. And that gem was worth 2 million units, which was well worth the ensuing battle between them and the Kree.

Stakar scoffed at the thought of the Kree. They were big and mean, and ugly creatures- space’s rottweilers. Then again he hadn’t had a good opinion of them to start with, not after-

A laugh in his ear shook the unwelcome thought from his head. His wife fended off a blow with her automatic blaster, twirling in midair to kick another. “Cap’n," she called out. “Hate to break up the party but are we ready to blow this joint?”

“As soon as Rynn gets the gem we are." A corresponding blur across his holo-screen let him know the gem was safe and he retreated. In a blink, they were in the air.

A Ravager party was a spectacle, even without any bot-hookers or casinos. Laughter roared from tables as what looked like a vigorous game of charades going on. Stakar reclined in his chair, regaling the revelry. As the night grew longer though, he lifted himself up and bade Aleta goodnight. He wasn’t as young as he was when he first formed the Ravagers after all, and you never knew when an ambush would come.

He paused as he entered his chambers, and rubbed his eyes. Stakar wondered whether Martinex had spiked his booze before opening his eyes again. Nope, what looked like a young boy was still sleeping in what was definitely Stakar’s bed. A young boy, that Stakar had never seen before in his life, and definitely had not invited onto his ship. As Stakar stared, the lad blinked himself awake, rolled off the bed and bolted towards the door.

Stakar caught him by his scruff and dragged him back to the bed where he sat down and plopped the boy down on his lap. The boy stared at him with fear and Stakar figured he better reassure the boy.

"My name is Stakar. This is my ship, why are you on it?" There, that didn’t sound too terrifying, did it? The boy continued to stare. "Alright, your name?"

"I don’t have one, sir. I’m 3456998, Cell Block D55." The reply came in a muted tone, with no eye contact.

"Where are you from?"

"Alpha Centauri IV, sir. But I don’t remember it. I left when I was wee small. I lived with the Kree after that, sir. I was really good at killing, sir. I’ll gut your enemies good. Just don't send me back." At this, the boy gives the biggest puppy-dog eyes ever known, and Stakar muffles a swear.

"You ain't gonna be killing nobody. You’re too little for that." At a glare, he distracted the youngling. 

"But you can stay with me and become a Ravager. All the food you can eat, a bed and all ya gotta do is learn." When that got no protests he glanced at the clock, figured it was about right for a midnight snack and held out his hand.

"Boy, you ever tried Spgeetia? You’ll love it,"


	2. 2. Nighttime is for Sleeping (Or is it?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yondu gets hurt, Stakar has to make it all better.

Stakar clumped down the hallway, feet heavy in his boots. Looking after a little one was exhausting- even if that little one acted like an adult. All Stakar wanted to do was comfort the heck out of the little boy (God knows what he’s been through) but he keeps his walls up. Aleta tells him patience but dammit it’s so frustrating to watch him suffer. 

He turns into the corridor that houses the private sleeping chambers and has his hand on the door when he hears a yelp. It’s quiet, muffled through a cloth and clenched teeth but obvious in the silence that accompanies the night cycle. 

There are only 3 places where it could have originated and Stakar wastes no time on checking them all. The first 2 are empty (as they should be), Stakar’s own room and his first mate’s. It’s the 3rd room that’s got his heart aflutter, and if he walks a little faster to get to the boy’s room, well, that’s his business. 

He eases the door often softly in case the boy was dreaming out loud, planning on tucking the boy (and by God, he needs to name him) in and rubbing his back. Those plans fall by the wayside as soon as Stakar’s eyes see the empty bed and the path of blood that drips into the closet. 

He steps into the room at that and hurries to the closet, easing it open to not scare the boy. Two frightened, teary red eyes meet his own brown ones until Stakar’s gaze alights on the bandage covering his arm, deepening with purple. 

“Is that blood?” Stakar carefully asks. He attempts to soothe him by rubbing the top of his crest, in the way he likes but will never tell Stakar.

“No?” The boy answered, eyes ducking down to stare at his bare feet. Stakar idly wonders where his boots are before remembering the wound. "You know I don’t like it when you lie to me.” He is careful to keep his tone neutral but firm. ”May I see?” 

The boy offers him his arm, holding it out like he expects Stakar to cut it off. Using practised fingers, Stakar tenderly removes the bandage, unconsciously soothing the boy when he whimpers. It’s ugly and jagged underneath, welling up with deep purple blood along the light blue skin.

Stakar hums in relief that it hadn’t hit anything vital before he wonders what happened. The metal of Maeve Laryse was smooth, no 2nd rate ship for the Captain of the Ravager fleet. So that cut out ship related accidents…

A voice startles him out of his musings. “Why you doin’ that?” 

“What? Bandaging you up?” 

“Treating me like a person.” At that, Stakar froze, staring at Yondu. 

“Well, what do you think you are then?”

“A good for nothing slave, monster, freak and-.” Stakar waved to cut him off, a strong desire to kill every last Kree running through his veins. He hears Aleta’s voice, wise as ever. He has never had someone love him the way he deserves. Be gentle.

“You are not any of those things,” tilting a blue chin up and staring right into his red eyes. “You are a little Centaurian boy who needs someone to love him. And I am going to be that person. Now, how did you get hurt?”

At Stakar’s command, his boy reveals a cooking knife, still dripping. “I was trying to get the numbers off, I know it was bad, please don’t send me back!”

“Numbers?” mumbles Stakar. He glances again at the oozing cut and notices lines of ink, obscured by the large cut. They look familiar and he realizes that those numbers are the same ones his boy rattled off to him a few days ago. 3456998, Cell Block D55. 

When he remembers his young charge, he sees tears welling up in eyes and he pulls his child into him. “Don’t do that again. Come to me, I promise I will help.”

He shifts upwards, pulling his boy up with him. “You’ll sleep with me tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for self-mutilation, and Yondu's abusive past with the Kree.


	3. 3. Immune Systems Are Overrated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was the dread of all caretakers across the Galaxy- a cold.

Stakar was awakened by the sound of harsh, wet coughing from Yondu's cot. The cot that, after the last incident was located right next to his bed since the Centaurian needed the supervision and the security of a mentor nearby. He was still a little boy, after all, a boy that needed reassurance, praise and snuggles- even though he was hesitant to ask. Luckily, Stakar (and surprisingly, Aleta) was more than happy to give it. And it seemed this was one of those times. 

Stakar padded his way across the floor, careful not to wake his breath-taking wife as she slept. He brushed his Yondu’s scalp with gentle fingers and all thoughts of Aleta danced from his head. Yondu was hot to the touch, wiggling away from Stakar while a sleepy hand rose, rubbing away fluid. It was the dread of all caretakers across the Galaxy- a cold.

The next round of coughing resolved his inner dilemma. It had startled Aleta awake, hand reaching for the gun beneath her pillow. “Oh poor baby,” she crooned, arms reaching to take Yondu from her husband. She cradled him like she had their long gone children, tender in a way she never showed to the rest of the Ravagers. 

Her next words weren’t quite as tender. “Make a fuckin’ nest, douchebag.” Stakar put his effort into gathering up Yondu’s scant possessions (they really needed to take him shopping- Odin, being a parent is HARD) while Aleta cuddled Yondu closer. The result was a large nest all three of them would fit comfortably in.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yondu hurt. All over. His body switched from hot to cold frequently and his nose was a faucet. He burrowed into his bed and- that was not his bed. His bed was tough, hard enough for him but soft enough for Stakar to stop looking so damn concerned at him. A little voice in his head reminded him that Stakar wouldn't be too happy if he found out Yondu was using what he termed 'Adult Words'. He told that voice to shut up as he attempted to squirm free from the sheets, rubbing at sleepy eyes. His eyes glanced disoriented around the room until they alighted on the clock next to the table. It was 20:07 hours and Yondu was late. Dinner had been served hours ago. Tears welled up in red eyes as strong arms pulled him into a firm chest. 

"Hey now, what's got you all worked up," Stakar crooned as he pulled Yondu into a sturdy chest. Yondu grasped at Stakar's vest, burying his head in it and inhaling the musky scent. "You hungry? That it?" A bowl filled with buttery broth appeared in his peripheral vision and Yondu watched as it was carefully placed on the bedside table. He reached his fingers out for the dented spoon until his hand was gently batted away. Big tears welled up, as Stakar rushed to reassure him. "I just wanted to hold it so you wouldn't spill it, that's all. Now, here comes the M-ship, honey..."

Aleta poked her head in after her shift and smiled at Stakar and Yondu sprawled out in bed, holding tight to one another. "Sweet dreams, boys..."


	4. 4. Yondu The Mighty Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Yondu is a cat (not literally) and Aleta and Stakar get a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for flirting and the implied desire for sexual acts. Minor gore and vomit.

Stakar meanders down the hall, Aleta in his arms. They had just finished a successful mission. “What do you think darling, should we celebrate?” Aleta purrs, leaning up against Stakar. “Well, I don’t know,” he hums, “wasn’t dinner enough-” He’s cut off by Aleta’s smooth soft lips kissing him as she presses him up against the door frame. "Oh.." Stakar moans. “Just a minute.” Aleta entangles herself from Stakar’s waiting arms and sashays herself into the room. She gives him one last wink before the door shuts

“AAAHH!” 

Fearing an ambush, Stakar dashes into the room, a gun in each hand. The room is empty except Yondu with an orloni in his mouth and two in front of him. “What’s that, eh?” Stakar steps around Aleta and settles gingerly on the bed. A gargled sentence spilled from Yondu’s mouth as he tried to speak and hold on to his prey. Giving up, Yondu spat it out with a wet plop and Stakar winced at the blood pool. 

“I caught it. With my own teeth.” 

“Alright?” Stakar glanced at Aleta worriedly. Centaurians were a hard group to research and Stakar had no idea why Yondu had decided to hunt. "Why?"

“For dinner." Yondu looked at the pair and elaborated further with a look. "To eat.” 

“Hon, Stakar and I already had dinner…”

“But we can fit in a couple more bites,” Stakar forced a smile at Yondu’s pout. So the trio feasted and if two of them spent the next week in the bathroom, well that was life.


	5. 5. Yondu Discovers Nudity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy 4th of July to my American readers! 
> 
> In which Yondu is adorable, Stakar is frazzled and Aleta is Aleta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for implied sex between two consenting adults and the drinking of alcohol.

“Why ain’t you wearing nothing?” Stakar and Aleta pull apart from their smooch and yank the covers high.

“Now, Yondu, proper grammar dictates-”

“Stakar, hush. It doesn’t matter. Now Yondu, sometimes when we grow up, we have feelings that make us want to be naked.”

“Ok.” Yondu skips out of the room.

“Do we need wine?” Stakar says, sprawling lazily on the bed.

“I need wine. You need to put your pants back on.”

“Alright- don’t get your panties stuck in a bunch.” he sticks his tongue out at her and leaps to avoid the boot she sends flying his way. "Should we see what Yondu is up to?"

"It can wait until the sunrise shift is over. He’s probably bugging Martinex." Aleta replied.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stakar moseys down the hall, hungry for breakfast. It had been a quiet shift at the controls and he was still worried about Yondu. He turns the corner into the mess and stops dead in his tracks.

There was Yondu, in line, without shirt, pants or even underwear. Stakar supposed he should be thankful that he still has his boots on. He strides up, whips his coat off and while he’s obscuring Yondu from sight, pulls him into an empty conference room.

"Yondu, why are you naked?"

"It’s like Aleta said. I got feelings. Right now I feel hungry."

"She said when you grow up you would."

"I am grown up. I’m a whole 4 hours older."

Desperate times call for desperate measures. "Yondu I will give you a tin of Beasties if you put clothes on. And another one if you don’t walk around naked until you’ve got your own crew."

"Deal."

He comms Aleta while Yondu is munching. “Don’t worry dear, it’s all handled. Did you know that bribery not only works on Nova Corpsmen but also small children?

“Stakar… what did you do?!”

**Author's Note:**

> I love all you guys so much- here's a present to all of you awesome people. Thanks for all your support, and comment and kudos! -S
> 
> (BTW, if anyone knows of any other Yondu & Stakar fics, rec 'em!)


End file.
